


chrysalis

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Body Horror, Body Image, Drabble, Gen, Narcissism, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Lusamine, on the brink of becoming something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 27 - Extra Limbs

Lusamine had been told her entire life that she was beautiful.

She had never questioned it. Why would she? She looked in the mirror and she saw what people loved, in her hair, her eyes, her long legs, her graceful smile. And so she loved herself.

Her boyfriend told her how she outshone the stars, and she believed him, and eventually he was her husband. Their two children were almost, but not quite, as beautiful as she.

But slowly, slowly, it all began to tarnish.

Even stars burn out eventually.

She couldn't say exactly when it started, this self-revulsion. She looked in the mirror and her face was too pale, her eyes too shadowed. She could see the shape of her bones beneath her skin when she moved and they made her shudder. Her smile transformed her face into a grinning Death's head.

And so Lusamine began to hate herself and the world that told her she was beautiful.

She had to escape. If she couldn't escape, she had to change. Not herself. The world, this ugly, imperfect world. The world that had lied to her about what true beauty was, the world that poisoned itself and caused pain and confusion to all the pure beings which pushed past its borders.

In the body of the beast, she saw a new perfection. The grace that she had lost. The purity which had been denied to her solely because she had the misfortune to be born into such a world.

The dreams that began should have horrified her, visions of her limbs splintering and splitting apart, her skin cracking and peeling back to reveal not bone but writhing soft tissue, trying to breathe in but heavy alien air choked her lungs and all she felt was ecstasy. 

All she wanted was to make it a reality, no matter who or what she had to claw her way over to do so.

Lusamine had seen true beauty. She could almost feel the pain of her bones fracturing and mending anew, her skin sloughing off, all the useless parts putrefying to make way for her new form.

Soon, she would cast off her rotten shell and become beautiful once again.


End file.
